renesmee starts a new school
by nessicullen girl
Summary: when renesmee starts a new school she meets some one she never expected to meet... her dad... what will renesmee decide to do ?


Olivia Allatt

Imaginative writing 2013

English

Midnight Sun

The cold wind sends chill waves through my body; making my goose bumps rise. Other students roam around, staring at me, like I am an alien.

Actually, this is my first time in school since I was nine. I take a deep breath and step forward. It has only been a moment since my mum dropped me off for school. It feels more like a millennium! I start walking, trying to avoid the people throwing snow on each other. I never like the snow. I never like the rain too. Mum said that I'm just like her; she never likes cold things too. But Mum's skin is colder than ice. I'm okay with it...a little.

Walking quickly inside the school; I find the reception area. There is a counter in the middle of the hall and there are several people working on papers or reading books. Strutting towards the old woman with white hair; I wait patiently. She didn't look up. I clear my throat loudly, to attract her attention. The woman stared at me for a moment and then her face faked a smile.

"Hello, I'm Renessmee Masen, and I'm new here at this school." I politely inform the elderly lady sitting at the desk in reception.

"Well. Welcome to Ketchikan High School, I'm Mrs. Everson and I'm the head receptionist here. If there's anything you need come and see me dear." She hands me a slip of paper with a list of all my classes and my locker number – 629, Mrs. Everson gave me my class schedules and turned her back on me.

I mumble a quick thank you and start slowly walking down the narrow hall to my first lesson, English. There are a few students lingering around their lockers and some are looking at me - well, technically, they are all looking at me. This is because of my beauty; Mom said that I really look my Dad so that I'm the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. But I'm just a junior even though my real age is only seven years old. Yeah, it's pretty weird but because it's my growth spurt or something so I grew fast, and I skipped many levels because I'm smart like my father so I'm in junior now. My Dad left my Mom about seven years ago and I doesn't know where he is now.

My first class is English with Mr. Eliot at Class 245. I hesitate for a second, trying to calm the rising panic in my stomach before .

Smile Renessmee, smile don't let them see your terrified! As the door opens I immediately see the room is empty. Thank goodness, it will be easier this way. I make my way to an empty seat and wait for the bell to ring. Suddenly, this pixie-like girl with dark spiky hair and striking eyes bounces into the class room and sits right next to me. She is very beautiful; like a princess or a fairy. I notice her golden almond eyes: set in a heart shaped face. Before I could react she turns to me with a wide grin, like a Cheshire cat.

"Hello," she purrs. "I'm Alice Cullen. You are?"

"I-I'm Renessmee Masen," I stammer like a frightened girl. But I'm not frightened- just shocked. Before we get chance to speak more Mr .Eliot the English teacher saunters into the room and promptly starts his lesson; handing out Shakespeare text books.

Suddenly, Alice takes in a sharp breath. Her face turns blank like a statue and she slumps forward, her body turning lifeless. . . she jolts upright, her eyes turning red as if they are a warning of danger.

I fight against my curiosity and focus, straight ahead on what Mr .Eliot is saying. The lesson seems very long and boring. Students yawn and chatter to their friends. It seems that nobody else saw what just happened. The lesson finishes shortly.

I make my way to the cafeteria, where I am all too eager to meet up with Alice again and ask her what was wrong. At that precise moment she appears in front of my face!

"Come along now then Renessmee. I'd like you to meet my siblings," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me to their table. I flinch slightly at her cold skin.. I'd never met anyone ever before whose skin felt like mine.

"Guys, this is Renessmee Masen, she's new here in Alaska." motioning me to sit down next to her and the boy who has messy reddish brown hair; the same colour as mine. I have**never** seen anyone with the same hair colour as me." Renessmee this is: Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper" Alice asked interrupting my thoughts.

" Hello" I timidly said looking at the floor. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Edward asks ;" Mm I don't think so… you might know my mum though?" I stated ;" What's her name?" Emmett asked,[ Emmett looks like he's on steroids but yet big brother ish; " Her names Isabella Swan . . . "

When I said her name all their faces seemed to freeze and they all fell silent. I looked from one face to another, nothing! After what seemed like an eternity I could stand the silence no longer; "I guess by all of your faces, you do know my mother?" I said with a hint of humour in my voice…." We may have crossed paths with her before" Alice said in what seemed to be a guarded voice. Just then my phone began to ring, " oh that's her now, I'm sorry I have to answer it," I spoke quickly and nervously ," No problem, we understand" Edward said, his expression giving nothing away …. I got up from the table and walked away speaking to my mother in hushed tones.

" Hello?" I quietly spoke in to the receiver ," Oh, thank god, Renessmee are you okay?" my mother asked, concern in her voice.

" Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned, " I heard that the Cullens live in this town too!" my mother urgently spoke " oh I know, I met them, they go to the same school as me; actually we were just talking before you rang" I blurted out; " Renessmee, you need to stay away from them !" and she put the phone down on me before I had chance to speak again. Glancing over my shoulder to where the Cullen's sat, I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why did my mother want me to stay away from them, they seemed perfectly ok, in fact, they had a kind of strange beauty, you kind of felt drawn to them. I carried on walking, I needed to be alone, alone to think.

I made my way down the corridor, girl's toilets, said the sign, great, some privacy. Inside, the toilet block was gloomy and eerie, the kind of place you never want to go in on your own. Why were public toilets always like that? I locked myself in a cubical, it wasn't long before the annoying pixie followed me into the bathroom, " Renessmee are you in here?" Alice asked concerned, " Go away!" I shouted, tears appearing in my eyes. Alice knocked on my cubical door gently. " I just want to go home" I moaned; I waited for a reply but it never came, I waited a bit longer, still nothing. I took this opportunity to open the cubical door and make a run for home.

I ran out of the school grounds, and ran as fast as I could without stopping. When I reached the front door at my house I frantically searched for the silver key underneath the mat. I unlocked the door and ran up to my bedroom, picking up my ipod and head phones on the way so I could listen to music. Music helps me think… clear my head.

I don't know how long I played there. Just thinking . it wasn't till my mum came into my room that I snapped out of it. " Renessmee we are going into school for a parent teacher conference, so hurry up and get changed." My mother ordered. I changed into a blue fitted shirt and put my skinny dark blue jeans on and hurried down stairs and into the car. It took me all of 5 minutes . The car ride to school was silent I just stared out the window.

Page 1


End file.
